


of spells and potions

by supermanandjokbal



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermanandjokbal/pseuds/supermanandjokbal
Summary: Everybody in Hogwarts thinks the same of Yujin, Minju and Chaewon.They want to be friends with Yujin, want to date Minju, and want to never cross paths with Chaewon./aka that hogwarts au no one asked for





	1. the girl who jinxed

"Wow, did you see the way the first year stared at Chaewon? She looked like she got struck with cupid's arrow," Yujin says as she, Chaewon and Minju walk out of the Great Hall, heading to the courtyard. 

Chaewon flips her hair and jokes, "I mean, everyone falls in love with me at some point, don't they?" 

Minju raises her eyebrows, "If by everyone you mean people who don't know you or aren't scared of you, which is, like no one, then yeah," she laughs. 

Chaewon scoffs and turns to Minju, "Are you really one to talk when the whole school really thinks you're a quiet and pretty nerd?" 

Minju smiles and looks back at Chaewon, "So you think I'm pretty." 

"Wait, no, that's not what I-" Chaewon throws her hands up in frustration, "Ugh god I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual," Minju retorts. 

They stare at each other for a while longer until they both look away with a loud "hmph". 

"Okay break it up children," Yujin cuts in between them and pats both their shoulders, "Now say sorry to one another and we can go on our merry way." 

"Children? Yujin you're like 7," Chaewon says. 

Yujin takes a step forward and sticks her tongue out at Chaewon, "Yeah, but you look like you're 7," she laughs and runs away.

"Oi Ahn Yujin!" Chaewon runs after Yujin, leaving Minju to sigh and run after their friends. 

When she catches up, they're at the courtyard and Chaewon is pulling Yujin's ear playfully. 

Minju starts, "Chaewon stop bullying--," but ends up in a fit of laughter because Yujin starts to pull Chaewon's cheeks. 

Chaewon stares at Yujin, and ends up laughing along with Minju because she realises how ridiculous they look. 

"I swear I always feel 7 whenever we're together," Yujin manages to say before she too joins in the laughter. 

-

All of their parents were close friends, so the three of them spent a lot of time together even when they were younger.

To Chaewon, holidays were always spent with family, presents, magic, food, Kim Minju and Ahn Yujin. 

Though Chaewon's elder sister, Eunbi, joined them sometimes, it was mostly just the three of them.

When Eunbi left for Hogwarts, their meetings only increased in frequency.

From playing and arguing to learning spells and jinxes, they spent almost all their time together.

They also once discussed what they thought their future houses would be.

Chaewon thought of herself as a Ravenclaw because she insisted that she was smart, and she was (probably), but she eventually agreed with the two that she'll probably get sorted into Slytherin. 

Yujin, with all her bravery and justice (& dumbassery, Chaewon thought), would be in Gryffindor.

But Minju was a tough one, because she was disgustingly smart and witty, but also really hard-working and patient. 

(Her being friends with Chaewon and Yujin proved the second point) 

In the end, they settled on Minju being whatever she wanted to be because Eunbi once mentioned that "the hat takes your choice into consideration". 

And since Eunbi was in Ravenclaw and (supposedly) smart, Chaewon believed her. 

Being the oldest, Chaewon was the first to enter Hogwarts, and just as expected, she was sorted into Slytherin, though it took a bit longer than some other students. 

Minju, who entered the year after, became one of the most talked about students after the sorting ceremony due to being the one and only hatstall that year. Though it was mostly because she was "the prettiest girl Hogwarts had ever seen", according to some annoying 2nd year Slytherins. 

(What no one knows is how she might've rushed the hat because she didn't enjoy all the attention)  

When it was revealed that she was one of the top few students in her year, the attention only grew and she became one of the most popular girls in the school.

Chaewon knew how she wasn't very comfortable with the attention, especially from the older male seniors who'd sometimes wolf-whistle at her, so she walked with her to protect her whenever she could.

With the two always hanging out, it wasn't long before people also noticed Chaewon.

Then came along the youngest of them, Ahn Yujin. 

Her sorting ceremony wasn't anything special, with the Sorting Hat annoucing Gryffindor almost immediately after it was put on. 

Being the person she was, her housemates quickly warmed up to her and affectionately referred to her as "the funny loud first year".

While already having some popularity on her own because of her height and attractiveness, her always being with Minju and Chaewon made her even talked about.

Yujin's entire first year was filled with many boys asking her out (and even some girls), but her number didn't compare to Minju's. 

Minju had a love letter sent to her almost every week, all of which ended up being incendio'd by Chaewon. 

Chaewon on the other hand, never ever receives anything because of how intimidated people were by her. 

(Even though she could be such a ball of fluff around her friends) 

Part of the reason why people feared her so much was because of what happened around the start of her 2nd year.

-

Minju was pretty. Chaewon knew at least that much the first time they met.

In fact it seemed that everyone did, with all the stares Minju got the first time they played at the playground together, with a boy coming up to her with flowers. 

What Chaewon didn't expect was how Minju looked like she wanted to run away, but still accepted the flowers because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. 

Yujin was playing at another part of the playground with some other children, so she wasn't able to see what happened, but Chaewon told her about it, and from that day on, Chaewon and Yujin formed the Minju Protection Squad (without her knowledge), where they'd scan people to make sure they didn't come on too strongly and made sure that Minju was never uncomfortable. 

Naturally, the Protection Squad continued in Hogwarts, though it was only Chaewon, since Yujin didn't enter yet.

The boys at the playground usually watched from afar, because they were too shy to go up to Minju when she was with the two.

(Though it was probably also because of the death stares they'd get from the protection squad.) 

In Hogwarts, though, the boys became more forward and aggressive, and Chaewon couldn't always be around Minju because of her classes, so it was up to Minju to reject boys on her own.

And reject boys she did. Most of them would stop bothering her after the first time, but there were still the select few who would endlessly bother her, somehow thinking that their persistence would gain them a date with her. 

One particular 5th year Slytherin guy named Lee Jisung was extremely persistent and the very definition of a douchebag. 

If Minju was the most popular girl in school, he was one of the most popular guys. 

Girls from other houses would fawn over how good-looking he was and how he supposedly was such a sweetheart, though every Slytherin knew otherwise, including Chaewon. 

He'd boast about how his father was one of the best Aurors in the Ministry and was probably on the way to becoming the next leader of the department.

(Which would've sounded kinda cool to Chaewon if she didn't personally know the Minister of Magic himself, who happened to be Yujin's uncle)

He was also a part of the Slug Club, which many thought was due to his expertise in Potions, but hearing how Professor Slughorn was from Eunbi, Chaewon bet it was because of his connections.

Chaewon would've thought he was attractive if he didn't consistently talk about which girls he's had in bed in the Slytherin dungeon with his friends. 

Most of all, he was popular because he was the Slytherin's star keeper.

After finding out that Minju was his new target, she had to do something. There was absolutely no way she'd ever let him play with one of her best friends like that. 

(A nagging voice tells Chaewon that it might not be the only reason, but she ignores it) 

The first thing she does the next morning is warn Minju about this boy, and sure enough, by the end of the day, he'd already try to profess his "love" for Minju. 

Which, thank god for Chaewon, ended up in a rejection from Minju. But he persisted. 

He'd find her in between classes and try to walk her to her next class, much to the displeasure of Chaewon and his fangirls. 

Almost always, though, he'd be unsuccessful, because Chaewon would appear and pull Minju away from him. 

The only time he seemed to have her to himself was every Friday, where Minju would wait at the courtyard for Chaewon's Charms class to end. 

Before the school year started, they agreed to meet at least once every week (though obviously they met more because of Minju's irresistibility) to talk and complain about their professors and housemates. The left side of the lake (nearer to the Whomping Willow) ended up being the perfect place because most students pass through the other to go to Hogsmeade. 

Friday happened to be the day they ended the earliest, with Minju ending half an hour before Chaewon did, so they fixed it as their meeting day. 

Unfortunately, Professor Flitwick had the habit of ending class late, so Minju always waited a little more than half an hour. 

What was even more unfortunate was Jisung ending the same time as Minju, so he'd always try to flirt with her while she was waiting.

Every single time she rejected him, the more aggressive he'd be. 

Chaewon once caught him telling Minju a dirty joke, but thank god Minju didn't understand it. 

'Minju really is too pure for this world,' Chaewon thought. 

She gave Jisung one of her death glares, and the boy backed off, but not without a snarl and an insult, both of which Chaewon completely ignored. 

That night, the Slytherin dungeon was pretty empty, save for a few people studying and Jisung's group of friends. 

Chaewon walked in and made eye contact with Jisung, who gestured her to walk over and talk to him.

As if. 

She ignored him and tried to walk to her room, but he grabbed her arm. 

She peered over and noticed everyone staring, especially Jisung's group of friends. She raised her eyebrows at them and they immediately looked away, pretending to be engaged in a separate conversation.

He towered over her, "I don't know what your problem is, brat, but I'd appreciate it if you'd stop getting in the way of me trying to win Minju." 

Chaewon scoffed. 

Win Minju??? Was Minju an inanimate object to be won now? 

But she knew better than to try and argue with a wall, so she simply stared at him and asked, "Yeah? What if I don't?" 

"Oh, I know you. Daughter of once-potioneer Kim Taeyeon, who's currently employed under the ministry," he shook his head, "What's a potioneer even doing in the ministry? Being an admin?" he mocked, "I'm sure you know, but my dad is," he paused and smirked, "Well he's pretty close to the minister. So you really should stop. You know I can-" 

"Get my mother fired? Get me expelled?" Chaewon cut him off, "Yeah... you could try. I wouldn't exactly suggest it, but... you could try," she took a few steps toward her room after saying that, before stopping in her tracks.

Turning back to Jisung, she said, "Actually, since we're apparently threatening people now, I'd like to just mention that you'd better stop making Minju uncomfortable with your terrible, disgusting pick-up lines before I shut you up myself." 

Chaewon could almost see his entire body shake with anger at being provoked, and she just laughed, "See you 'round, son of great auror," she turned back to the direction of her room. 

"Let's see who'll get the last laugh," he spat, then walked back to his friends.

Chaewon chuckled and continued walking to her room.  

-

It seemed like the boy didn't take her threat seriously, because on the Tuesday of the next week, she found him standing too close to Minju, trying to show her something on his phone. 

Chaewon walked closer and heard parts of their conversation (really, it was him just talking and Minju listening). 

"Yeah, so this is a really good date spot. If you were my girlfriend I'd totally bring you there and we could have some fun-" he stopped when he noticed Chaewon's presence. 

"Chaewon!" Minju exclaimed and ran to her side, locking arms with her. 

Oh, sweet Minju, not even noticing what the boy was trying to imply. 

Jisung glared at Chaewon threateningly, which Chaewon returned with a menacing look. 

"I hope you didn't forget our little conversation the other night, Chaewon," he smiled. 

Chaewon noticed the change in the way he referred to her. 

What a joke, pretending to be nice in front of Minju. 

"Oh, you mean the night you threatened me, a "brat"?" she did the inverted commas with her fingers, "Yeah. I hope you didn't forget that either." 

He leaned closer to Chaewon, whispering with clenched teeth, "You really shouldn't try me, brat." 

He then pulled away and smiled at Minju, "I'll see you on Friday." 

God, Chaewon hated how fake he looked. 

After walking away from him, Minju turned to Chaewon, "I know he's annoying and you're just trying to protect me, but if you get hurt doing that, I swear to god Chaewon, I'll cease being your friend immediately."

"As if I'd get hurt by that douche. The boy can't even enter the Slug Club with his own achievements, let alone win me in a fight." 

"A magical duel, yeah. In a physical fight though, anyone with a pair of eyes can see that he'll destroy you, especially with those lackeys of his," Minju stopped and took Chaewon's hand, looking into her eyes, "Promise me you'll stop trying to pick a fight with him?" 

Chaewon flushed at how gently Minju was holding her, and stuttered out, "I... I won't promise that I'll stop trying to fight him, but I promise I won't put a scratch on him." 

Minju wore the brightest smile after that and continued walking, not letting go of Chaewon's hand. 

'Oh god, any feeling but this,' Chaewon thought. 

-

The next week was hell.

Jisung continued trying to get Minju's attention, with each attempt being worse than the previous. 

On Wednesday he tried to use the "Was your dad a baker?" line, but Chaewon dragged Minju away before he could complete the second part of the line. 

As usual, he scowled at her and gave her a threatening glare, which, of course, she ignored. 

Thank god for Minju being a pure, sweet soul. 

She didn't understand half his disgusting lines, which Chaewon thinks was a blessing in itself. 

Jisung, on the other hand, was beyond angry at how Chaewon wasn't following his orders, and also annoyed at how Minju didn't seem to understand anything. 

He went back to the Slytherin dungeon and slammed his hand on the table, startling his lackeys. 

"It's bloody annoying how that bitch doesn't understand my lines. She can't possibly be that clueless," he seethed, "And don't get me started on that brat. She just keeps getting in my way even though I told her not to." 

One of his lackeys spoke up, "U-um. Don't you think that... maybe she has a good reason for that? Like maybe her mother is bigger than you think?" 

Jisung turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Are you a bloody idiot? My father is going to be the next head auror. Do you think anyone other than the minister is bigger than that?"

"W-well no, but,"

"Yeah. No. No one is bigger than that. She just doesn't know what she's going up against," he exhaled, "If I don't get Minju by this friday, the girl's mom is gonna get fired whether she likes it or not. And Minju will know what I want this time." 

Somehow thursday passed quietly, and Chaewon was thankful she didn't have to angrily glare at anyone for once and could peacefully walk with Minju.

And yet, she didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about friday. 

When friday came, Chaewon went through her earlier classes feeling jittery, and praying to every god she knew that Professor Flitwick would end on time that day. 

She thanked the gods after, because lo and behold, he actually ended earlier than the lesson was supposed to. 

Powered with adrenaline, she ran to the courtyard, and arrived just in time to see Jisung grabbing Minju's arm the way he did to her in the Slytherin dungeon. 

Minju desperately tried to pry his hands off hers, but with the difference in strength, it felt like a tickle to Jisung.

Seeing how afraid Minju looked, Chaewon lost all sense of reason and raised her fist up, preparing to hit him. 

She made eye contact with Minju, who stared at her with warning, reminding her of their promise. 

"Oh look, your knight in shining armour is here," Jisung scoffed, "This is perfect." 

He raised his voice, making sure people in the vicinity could hear him. 

"My dear, why are you pretending to not like this? You weren't like this last night," he caressed Minju's face, which painted only a horrified expression. 

The people around them stared at the two, and their mouths were agape when they realised what he'd just implied.

"Yeah, you guys should've seen her last night. So so eager," he dramatically spoke and Minju looked like she was about to cry, "And god her face when I bent her over and-"

"Langlock" 

"Mmmphfhpmmh," Jisung tried to speak, but his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. 

Everyone gasped in shock and horror, including Minju.

A second year Slytherin just jinxed a fifth year. 

In the courtyard. 

Where everyone could see. 

'Oh I'm so fucked' Chaewon thought to herself.

But there were more important things to do now, like clear Minju's name. 

"So if it wasn't obvious enough, this guy," Chaewon pointed to Jisung, who was still trying to speak, but to no avail, "was lying, because no girl in their right mind would sleep with this douchebag, no offence to the girls who already did," she took a breath, "And if any of you even try to spread something like this around, I will personally ensure you either end up as quiet as this douchebag right now, or you have your whole face rearranged by yours truly." 

The students still had their mouths wide open, partly because it was unbelievable, but mostly because it was bloody impressive. 

"Show's over, I really think all of you should leave before the professors come and get mad at me," Chaewon sighed and thought about her impending doom. 

"Chaewon-" 

"You too, Minju. They'll link this to you and you'd get in trouble even though it was all me," Chaewon shooed Minju, who looked like she didn't want to leave, "I mean it. Go." 

And Minju went. 

From the courtyard, Chaewon could see the students making way for someone, which meant the professors were arriving at the scene of crime.

She sighed again, but looked over at Jisung, who was still struggling to talk, and Chaewon laughed, "Yeah, this was so worth it." 

-

Both Jisung and her were taken to the Headmistress' office, where Professor McGonagall (she insisted everyone still refer to her by professor) was waiting for them, back faced away from her table. 

When she turned around, she had a slight look of surprise before she shook her head. 

"I have to say, when I heard about a student jinxing another, I definitely didn't expect you to be either one, Miss Kim." 

Chaewon looked slightly guilty; she really liked the professor.

"I... Yeah I'm sorry," Chaewon said. The floor seemed to be much more interesting than the professor's look of disappointment. 

"Somebody please explain to me what happened," Professor McGonagall looked at the other professors who brought them there. 

Filch, who was one of them, spoke up, "Not sure what happened, but when we got there, this boy hadn't been able to speak, ma'am." 

"Thank you, Argus," she nodded to him, "While it is rahter surprising, maybe even slightly impressive," she muttered under her breath, "that you know such a jinx, Miss Kim, it is still very much against the rules to jinx another student. Now I'll give you a chance to explain yourself, and maybe the severity of your punishment would be lessened." 

"I... don't really have an excuse to give, professor. He was harassing a friend and spouting lies about her, so I did what I thought was right so that he'd stop talking. It just so happened that I, uh... thought of using that," she looked up at the professor for a moment before looking back down, sheepishness evident in her voice.

"Yeah, so you should get her expelled or something. How dare she do this to me," Jisung tried to walk towards Chaewon, seemingly asking for a fight, but Filch held him back.

"Harassing a friend?" Professor McGonagall probed, ignoring Jisung's childish outburst. 

"He's been... um, sexually harassing her for the past few weeks, actually. He'd tell her disgusting things that'd make her feel uncomfortable, and he tried to lie about having had her last night right before I jinxed him," Chaewon looked up, but keep the eye contact this time, "He also threatened me when I told him to stop, saying his father could get my mother fired from the ministry." 

McGonagall could see the genuine anger in her eyes.

"Oh, not this again," she heaved a sigh, "This is the fifth case this term, and I believe we've already spoken to you about you threatening students, Mr Lee," she rubbed her temples, "It pains me to have to say this, but we're revoking your privilege to play quidditch." 

Jisung looked as if he'd been wronged, and started begging, "You can't just cancel quidditch! Yeah, maybe I lied about what I said just now in the courtyard, but it's not as if that woman understood anything I said the past few weeks, and Slytherin wouldn't have a chance if I didn't play!" 

"Then maybe you should've heeded my advice when I was still being nice to you, Mr Lee," McGonagall nodded at him, then turned to Chaewon, "And as for you, young lady," she was about to continue when the door opened. 

"Dad!" Jisung exclaimed, "I knew you'd come!" 

"I heard my son got jinxed, so I came as fast as I could. Sorry to bother you, Minerva," Jisung's father said, his voice low and deep. 

'At least the father has manners,' Chaewon thought, then looked at the owner of the voice, 'Wait. He looks really familiar.'

"So what happened here? Why did he-" the father looked around, and when his eyes landed on Chaewon, his eyes widened, "Oh. Chaewon? Not sure if you remember, but we met briefly at the hit wizard commendation party." 

Oh. Right. They met when her mom received an award for... kicking ass or something. From what she could remember, he was a very nice and funny gentleman. 

"Oh, yes. You were there with the other aurors, weren't you, sir?" 

"Yes, yes. Wait, were you the one who jinxed my boy?" he made the connection, and looked at Chaewon pretty intensely. 

"Yeah, but-" 

"Miss Kim was trying to protect a friend from your son's promiscuity, James," McGonagall cut in, "It seems he's also been using your name to instill fear, I'm afraid." 

James frowned and turned to Jisung, "Is it true?" 

Jisung looked stunned and stuttered, "Y-yeah, but um, it was just, I didn't mean it!" 

Chaewon snorted, "You sounded pretty convincing when you implied your father could get my mother, a mere admin fired and me expelled though."

"Shut up, you brat," Jisung hissed. 

"Brat? Jisung, this is not how I brought you up! We need to have a talk later," James scolded, then turned to Chaewon, "I'm so so sorry my son did that to your friend, and insulted your mother. Her department has been a great deal of help to us recently, especially with the new magical weapon fiasco." 

It seemed Jisung finally realised that Chaewon's mother wasn't just an admin, and the look of shock on his face made Chaewon almost as happy as jinxing him did.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, which gained all of their attention. 

"While Mr Lee was in the wrong for doing what he did, Miss Kim is still at fault for putting him under a jinx, James," she reminded, "And as such I now declare your punishments. As mentioned before, no quidditch participation for the rest of the school year for Mr Lee, and for Miss Kim... three months of detention." 

Honestly, Chaewon expected to get suspended or much longer detention, so she was more than happy with the result and a small smile started growing. 

It didn't go unnoticed by McGonagall though (much like everything else). 

"However, if this should happen again, Miss Kim, there will be suspension, regardless of what reason you had." 

Her smile dropped slightly

-

She left the office first, leaving the others in the room.

She was met with a worried Minju and an apathetic looking Eunbi when she came out of the stairwell.

Oh shit. 

Chaewon was so happy at how her official punishment wasn't horrible that she completely forgot about how her law-abiding sister would take it.

But before she could say anything, Minju walked up to her.

"You shouldn't have done that," Minju scolded Chaewon, but the look of joy in her eyes said otherwise, "You're older than me but you're so stupid, you ended up getting into trouble," she thrusted forward and hugged Chaewon to hide her tears, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." 

"Is what you say, but you're crying because you're touched, aren't you?" Chaewon teased and closed her eyes, hugging Minju back. 

Chaewon pulled away after a while and told the both of them, "You know what's great? They're suspending Jisung's quidditch activities," she laughed, "Also his father was evidently very, very disappointed with him, so that's a major plus point." 

(Honestly, she still felt a bit of unrest at the lack of expression on her sister's face, but she also knew Eunbi would never scold her in front of Minju)

"Yeah, that makes both parents involved," Eunbi said. 

Chaewon then realised that if the school called Jisung's father, they definitely also called her mother. 

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" 

"Unless you tell mom a bloody good reason, yeah. You're so in trouble," Eunbi looked serious, and while almost nothing scared Chaewon, the wrath of both her mother and her sister both did, and Chaewon was prepared to apologise profusely to her sister. 

But Eunbi just laughed, "Though I must say," Eunbi punched Chaewon's shoulder playfully, "Well done, lil sis. He deserved that." 

Though still a tad shocked, Chaewon smiled and teased, "I can't believe famous law-abiding prefect Kwon Eunbi herself is endorsing me jinxing a senior." 

"Law-abiding prefect Kwon Eunbi might, but let's see if hit wizard with a catch rate of 100% will," Eunbi teased back.

Yep, Chaewon was still screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be much shorter but i started adding the background bit and... well,,, we're not even at the main part of the story yet. 
> 
> also 90% of this was written on 2 hours of sleep so please excuse stupid mistakes. 


	2. the girl who joked

Chaewon remembers how her term break was that year, with her mother initially scolding her, but praising her when she learnt that Chaewon used something she taught her. 

When Chaewon told her why she did it, Taeyeon was full of praise, much to the dismay of Eunbi. 

("You're not supposed to be happy about this?!" Eunbi scolded her mother, who just shrugged, "Any mother would be happy their daughter used a spell they taught!" 

"Not if it's a jinx!" Eunbi shook her head and gave up.)

"Earth to Chaewon?" Yujin asks, waving her hand in front of Chaewon's face, "Did your mind go back to when we were 7?" 

"No, I was just thinking about my second year," Chaewon replied, pushing Yujin's hand away. 

"Oh, the year where you jinxed that guy? Now that was quite the story," Yujin sighs dramatically, "If only I was there to experience how cool you looked, even though you're anything but." 

Minju has a small smile on her face when she asks, "Whatever happened to him anyway? I barely even saw him after that incident..." 

"He took a leave of absence for a year, apparently. I saw him at the Slytherin quidditch trials this year, but other than that, I haven't seen him either, and I'm the one in Slytherin," Chaewon shrugs and remembers the said quidditch trial. 

-

Chaewon wasn't even planning on joining the team, she just accompanied her favourite housemate because she seemed really eager, but also because she needed a peptalk. 

"Do you think I'll make it?" Siyeon asked, clutching her Firebolt Supreme, "I know I'll definitely be the best fourth year here, but there are so many good seniors, and I'm trying for seeker, which is probably the most competitive..." 

Chaewon stared at her incredulously, "Wow, where's the confident snarky girl I know?" 

They entered the quidditch pitch, and Chaewon realised that there were a few people in the stands, and one girl, in particular, stood out to her. 

"Ah, so that's why you're so nervous," Chaewon teased, "Your favourite 5th year senior is here to see you." 

Siyeon rolled her eyes, "Eunwoo and I are just friends and you know it, Chaewon." 

"Riiiight," Chaewon retorted and was about to head to the stands when the Quidditch captain, a girl called Kyungwon gestured for the both of them to go toward her. 

"Tryouts this way, girls," she said. 

"Oh, no no, I'm not trying out," Chaewon held her hands in front of her, trying to gesture that she wasn't participating. 

"Yeah, of course she isn't. Look at her, I doubt she'd be able to do well in any position," Chaewon heard a familiar voice and turned to the boy she jinxed the previous year. 

"Hey hey, let's not have any fights before we even start, Jisung," Kyungwon tried to stop them, but Chaewon walked closer to Jisung. 

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr 'My father is an auror and can kick your mom out of the ministry'," Chaewon laughed, "My mom's still at her job after two years, I'm still here too." 

"Okay that's enough," Kyungwon said sternly, "So you aren't trying out then, Chaewon?" 

Jisung had the smuggest face, and Chaewon was so determined to wipe it off. 

"You know what? I am," she said confidently, "Oh, but I'm gonna need to borrow a broomstick." 

Jisung was shocked, and so was Siyeon, because she asked Chaewon to join with her before and all Chaewon said was that it took up too much time. 

"Oh, yeah sure. We've got some in the store I think, I'll go get one for you!" Kyungwon hurried off and came back a few minutes after with a Nimbus 2001. 

"Sorry, I know it's not the best broomstick, but it's the best one we've got," Kyungwon handed it to Chaewon, who accepted it. 

Kyungwon clapped her hands, "Okay! Gather round! So we'll have two parts to the trial - the flying test, then a mock game." 

When everyone was quiet and listening, she continued, "So we've got 3 people for Seeker, 5 for Chasers, 4 for Beaters, 1 for Keeper... Oh wait, Chaewon, you didn't tell me what role you were trying for." 

Jisung snorted, "She should try out for 'fan', since that's probably all she can be." 

Chaewon looked at him, then looked back at Kyungwon and smirked, "I'll try for Keeper." 

Jisung laughed, "As if a puny brat like you could be a keeper. I doubt you can even fly." 

The flying test involved a set of hoops in zig-zag formations that'd test how well a person could navigate, and Jisung was proven terribly wrong when Chaewon almost got a perfect score. 

He, having been a keeper for 3 years, scored perfectly on the flying test. 

The first trial ended, and Kyungwon gathered them around her again. 

"So far, everyone has passed, some with flying colours," she nodded at Siyeon, who got a perfect score, "Now, I'll have to split all of you into teams... Oh it's almost perfect, just need one more Chaser. Any seekers want to try being a chaser?" 

A hand shot up, "Eh, I'll try being a chaser this year," a girl with long, jet-black hair said. 

Everyone was slightly shocked, because she was Slytherin's star seeker. 

"Really? You, Minkyung?" Kyungwon wasn't an exception. 

"What? I can't always be a seeker, especially if we're graduating soon, Kyungwon," she laughed. 

Chaewon swore Kyungwon's face turned a little red, but stopped thinking about it when she realised she was going to directly oppose Jisung. 

Oh, how she was going to shut him up again, and not with a jinx this time. 

"Alright, everyone to their positions," Kyungwon said, and everyone flew up, getting ready for her to release the 4 balls. 

Chaewon knew quite a few people in her team - Siyeon was the seeker, Minkyung and this new first year called Wonyoung (whom Chaewon thought was pretty cool) were chasers. 

Chaewon has watched quite a number of Quidditch matches before and used to always play 'air soccer' with Eunbi, Minju and Yujin, where two of them would team up and try to pass a soccer ball through the other team's hoops, so Chaewon expected being a keeper to be the same. 

What she didn't expect though, was how heavy the quaffle was. 

She didn't put enough force into the first quaffle she blocked, so she was thrown back quite the distance, but she quickly regained control of her broom, and went back to guarding the goal posts. 

Jisung on the other hand, seemed to be blocking all the quaffles easily, and yawned on his broomstick, seemingly bored. 

Chaewon overheard Minkyung saying something along the lines of "arrogant bastard" when she flew by with the quaffle in hand, and was so glad that she wasn't the only one who didn't like him. 

She observes the game, and sees Minkyung passing the quaffle to Wonyoung, who looked like she was about to throw it in, but passed to Minkyung at the last minute. 

Jisung couldn't make it in time to the left post, so Minkyung shot the quaffle in with ease. 

Chaewon tried concentrating on the opposing team's chasers, but something zipped past her, and she only realised after that it was the snitch. 

Soon after the snitch, Siyeon also passed by her with speed Chaewon has never seen. 

'Wow, so that's the speed of a firebold supreme,' she thought, before turning her attention back to the opponent chasers. 

Except she couldn't see where the quaffle was anymore. 

Her eyes shot around, frantically looking for where it was, and she finally spotted Wonyoung intercepting two opponent chasers. 

Damn. That first year was good.  

She continued observing the quaffle, but it was shortlived, because Kyungwon announced that her team had won. 

"Wait what?" she said out loud, then looked at a girl, proudly holding the snitch, "She did it after all," she chuckled. 

As she descended, she saw Jisung's look of aloofness, and sighed, because she was sure he blocked more shots than she did, which mean she probably wouldn't make the team. 

(Not that she really wanted to, she just liked putting the guy in his place) 

Kyungwon appeared with a piece of paper, which she stapled to one of the boards, "The results are here, so please take a look and see if you made it, and what position you'll be playing! Names in bold mean they're in the main team, and the non-bolded ones are the subs!" 

Siyeon held Chaewon's hand and dragged her to the board, where she scanned the list for her name. 

Chaewon's finger followed the list under "main team" down to keeper, where her name was there in bold. 

"Am I blind, or... did I make it?" she muttered under her breath, but Siyeon heard her. 

"You did! And... so did I! I managed to make it as a seeker!!!" Siyeon jumped up and down. 

"H-how....?" Chaewon was confused because she knows Jisung blocked more shots. 

Jisung had the exact same thought, and he brought it up to Kyungwon. 

"This makes no sense at all, Kyungwon," he said angrily, "I'm the better keeper, and you know it!" 

"Technically, yeah, maybe," Kyungwon didn't back down, "But think about it Jisung, you've been keeper for so many years. It's time to let the next generation take over." 

"You're making a mistake. Slytherin won't win without me!" 

Chaewon inadvertently snorted, "That's what you told Professor McGonagall but we still won that year." 

"I'm not talking to you," he spat.

Minkyung appeared from behind him and said, "Obviously you have problems working in a team, so this is definitely for the best, Jisung. Just accept that you won't be in the main team this year." 

Jisung clenched his fist and held back a threat, "Fine. We'll see how well Slytherin does this year then," he turned around and walked away. 

Minkyung turned to the two new additions to the team, "So... you're the girl who jinxed him, right?" she asked Chaewon, who's face turned red.

"Y-yeah..." she said nervously. Jinxing a senior isn't exactly the best reputation a person could have. 

Minkyung slapped her on the back pretty hard, laughing, "Thank you for doing what everyone in this team has wanted to do for the longest time." 

A pause.

"Huh?" Chaewon's jaw dropped, "Really?" 

Kyungwon laughed, "Yeah. He's technically really skilled and no one has been trying for keeper in the past two years because of that. But god, we really wanted to get rid of him." 

Chaewon must've made a face, because Kyungwon immediately said, "Of course, I don't mean that you got in only because we were trying to get rid of him, you know! You're really good for someone who has no prior experience!" 

Chaewon nodded, "Thanks... I'll do my best!" 

Siyeon and Chaewon both bowed, then walked towards the exit of the pitch. 

"Hey, isn't that your friend?" Siyeon asked Chaewon, pointing to a tall girl who was looking at their direction. 

Yujin?

Chaewon didn't mention anything about trying out, so why was Yujin here? 

Siyeon waved a bye to Chaewon, before leaving for her next class. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Yujin jumped, obviously not expecting to see Chaewon. 

"O-oh, uh. I was passing by?" Yujin lied. 

"Right, because the quidditch pitch is somewhere you often pass by," Chaewon rolled her eyes, "You're here for someone. The question is..." Chaewon leaned in closer to spook Yujin, "who?" 

"No one important!" Yujin immediately defended herself, "Just... a friend." 

"A friend that neither Minju nor I know? And to top it off, she's a Slytherin? Hmm, this smells fishy," Chaewon arched an eyebrow. 

"Really, it's no on-" 

"Yujin!!!" a girl called from afar and Chaewon smirked. 

"Ah, Wonyoung!" Yujin immediately broke into a wide smile Chaewon had never seen. 

"I see," Chaewon said, then patted Yujin on the back, "Good luck, but also I'm expecting you to tell Minju and I everything," she put emphasis on the last word. 

- 

Yujin didn't tell the two girls anything. Instead, she brought Wonyoung to one of their weekly meetings near the lake. 

"Oh?" Minju tilted her head to the side when Yujin approached with a girl as tall as her, "And who might that be?" 

"Oh it's Wonyoung!" Chaewon waved and Wonyoung smiled and excitedly waved back. 

"You know her?" Minju turned to Chaewon, who shrugged.

"Kinda? She's also on the Quidditch team. She's a first year without any prior flying experience before Hogwarts. Amazing right? Not to mention how gorgeous she is on top of that," Chaewon said, not noticing the pout that slowly appeared on Minju's face. 

"I could be as amazing if I wanted to," Minju muttered to herself.

Chaewon hummed, "Did you say something?" 

"No," Minju dropped the subject just as Yujin and Wonyoung arrived. 

"Hey guys!" Yujin plopped down on the grass, sitting cross-legged opposite Minju. Wonyoung also sat down such that the four of them ended up sitting in a small circle. 

"Hello!" Wonyoung matched Yujin's high energy. 

"This is Wonyoung," Yujin introduced the girl to her friends, then turned to Wonyoung, "and you already know Chaewon, but this is Minju, my other best friend!" 

Wonyoung bowed her head slightly at Minju and put her hand out for a handshake, "Hello! I'm a Slytherin first year." She wore the brightest smile.

'Okay, maybe Chaewon was right. This girl is pretty dazzling,' Minju thought.

"So..." Chaewon trailed, "How did the two of you get to know each other?" 

"Well..." 

-

Yujin was feeling bored. Both Minju and Chaewon left for Hogwarts already, which meant she had no one to bother.

She could bother her father, but she didn't want to get her playing rights revoked, so she wasn't going to do that. 

She decided to go to the playground nearby, hoping she'd be lucky enough to find a new playmate, muggle or not. 

"Yes!" she exclaimed when she saw another figure swinging on the swings. 

When she got closer, she realised the girl was wiping away at her eyes. 

'Is she crying?' Yujin thought to herself, slowing her approach. 

Yujin ended up deciding to play at the playground alone, not wanting to bother the girl. 

It was only when the girl stopped wiping her eyes that Yujin approached her. 

"Hello!" Yujin exclaimed.

Wonyoung was afraid she was going to ask her why she was crying, but to her surprise, Yujin instead asked, "Do you wanna play together?"  

They played on the swings first, trying to see who could swing higher without getting scared. 

Yujin was winning until she lost grip of the rope, flying out and falling to the ground face down. 

Wonyoung ran towards Yujin to make sure she was okay. 

Yujin got hurt a lot before, especially when she and Chaewon took their little fights a bit too seriously, so this was nothing to her. 

Seeing Wonyoung so worried made her want to play around though, so she clutched onto her forehead, feigning pain. 

"I think I might have to go to the hospital," Yujin included some coughs in between, to scare Wonyoung. 

Wonyoung looked so panicked Yujin wanted to laugh, but she kept at the act to see what the girl would do next.

Wonyoung ran to her bag and took out a first aid kit, rummaging through it to find something that could ease Yujin's pain. 

Yujin was slightly concerned that the girl had a first aid kit so readily available and it was only then that she noticed the small bruises on the girl. 

She wanted to ask her about it, but she decided against it. They weren't close, it would be rude. 

She would just focus on making the girl laugh for now.

Yujin decided to drop the act so Wonyoung would stop worrying so she told Wonyoung, "I'm fine, I was just playing," expecting Wonyoung to burst into tears. 

Instead, Wonyoung hit her shoulder repeatedly, "You can't play around when it comes to these things!" 

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Yujin apologised, "Let's play on the playground next?" 

Wonyoung pouted, but continued playing with Yujin. 

-

Yujin found herself looking forward to wednesdays and fridays because they decided to meet and play at the playground during those days. 

As the months passed, Yujin noticed the bruises getting worse. 

So after 4 months, she finally asked Wonyoung when they were playing on the swings on a particular wednesday. 

"Wonyoung..." Yujin didn't have her usual cheerful tone. 

"You're going to ask about these, right?" Wonyoung pointed to the big bruise on her left arm. 

"You knew?" 

"I was just waiting for it," Wonyoung had a soft smile. 

Yujin stood up from her swing and faced Wonyoung.

"Who's doing this to you? Why are they doing this? I'll fight them. Only I'm allowed to bully you!" Yujin's volume increased towards the end. 

"I don't want to tell you, Yujin. You'll stop playing with me," Wonyoung looked at the floor. 

"I won't," Yujin had her serious face on, then it changed to a playful smile, "Unless you're a murderer then maybe I'll stop playing with you for two weeks." 

Wonyoung chuckled at her words, which made Yujin smile. 

"I mean it, though. You can tell me anything, Wonyoung," Yujin patted Wonyoung on the head. 

Wonyoung looked at Yujin, who had the most genuine smile ever and she decided to just come out with it. 

"The guys in my class think I'm a freak," Wonyoung sighed. 

"A freak? Freaking gorgeous, yeah!" Yujin joked and Wonyoung smiled. 

"Not that, dummy. A ball almost hit me during physical education class once, but it stopped right before it hit my face and it just fell to the ground," Wonyoung glanced at Yujin to check her reaction. 

Yujin's eyes widened and Wonyoung expected her to run away, but she stayed. 

On the other hand, Yujin was waiting for Wonyoung to continue her story, but realised that was the end of it. 

"Wait. That's all? A ball didn't hit you and they called you a freak because of that?" Yujin found it incredulous. 

Wonyoung was perplexed at Yujin's reaction. Stopping a ball without lifting a finger isn't something normal, but she didn't seem bothered. 

"Y-yeah. Ever since then they've been throwing more and more things at me during class, wanting me to 'show my freak powers' again to prove to the class that I really am a freak." 

Yujin's eyes looked like they had fire in them, "And your teachers? Are they not doing anything about it?" 

Wonyoung looked back down and sighed, "I talked to them but the main guy is the principal's son so they can't do much about it." 

Yujin exhaled from her nose, "Do your parents know?" 

Wonyoung shook her head, "I told them they're bruises from dance class." 

"You dance?" Yujin was surprised, but that would certainly explain her reflexes, "Wait no, that's not the main point." 

Wonyoung was quiet for a while, then she asked, "Are you not freaked out?" 

"The only thing I'm freaked out about is how horrible muggle education is. I'm going to fight them," Yujin clenched her fist. 

"What education?" Wonyoung didn't know what the word meant. 

Yujin realised her mistake then and covered her mouth, "Oh, nothing." 

Wonyoung tilted her head in confusion, but decided that there were more important things to discuss.

"You can't fight them, Yujin," she said, "There are 7 guys and they're big and bulky." 

"Hmph!" Yujin crossed her arms, "I'll make them pay for what they did to you somehow." 

Wonyoung was already elated that Yujin didn't leave her and Yujin being so brave and angry for her only made her even happier.

(Her heart was also beating faster than usual, but she just attributed that to her joy) 

Yujin suddenly grabbed Wonyoung's shoulders and stared into Wonyoung's eyes.

"Right now, what's most important is that you know that you're not a freak and you will never be a freak to me." 

"Even if I'm actually a murderer?" Wonyoung joked. 

Yujin nodded, "Even if you're a murderer." 

Wonyoung laughed and Yujin found herself falling. 

-

Something must've happened, Wonyoung realised, because no one bothered her during the next week. 

Imagine the shock she had when Yujin appeared at the playground with bandages all over her body on wednesday. 

"What happened? Are you okay?" Wonyoung traced the bandages on Yujin's left arm. 

"I've been hurt way worse by one of my best friends, this is nothing," Yujin said, but flinched when Wonyoung touched a particular part of her arm. 

"You really went to fight them?" Wonyoung really didn't expect the girl to and she felt bad that she got so beat up. 

"I told you I'd get back at them," Yujin looked proud despite all the bandages that covered her. 

Wonyoung started to cry and Yujin was restless. Did she do something wrong? Did she cross a line? 

Yujin awkwardly hugged Wonyoung and said, "Please don't cry. I'll apologise for hurting them if you want, just don't cry?" 

"I'm crying because I'm happy, dummy," Wonyoung hiccuped in between her words, "You shouldn't have gotten yourself hurt for me." 

"Oh, phew I thought you were mad at me," Yujin heaved a sigh. 

"I'm still angry at you, but I'm more thankful than anything," Wonyoung hugged Yujin back, "Thank you."

Yujin smiled, "That's what friends are for." 

Wonyoung pulled away from the hug, "How did you get them to stop anyway? I'm sure beating them up wasn't enough. How did you even know who they were?" 

Yujin had a suspicious smile, "I have my ways," she gave Wonyoung a V-sign. 

There was no way Yujin could tell Wonyoung that she might've accidentally told her uncle about these boys and that he erased their memories of Wonyoung doing magic after she beat them up. 

Wonyoung squinted her eyes at Yujin, who shrugged with a smirk on her face. 

"Okay, now that the stupid classmates are dealt with," Yujin turned to Wonyoung, "Do your parents know about what you did during class?" 

"You mean me stopping the ball without touching it?" 

Yujin nodded. 

"No. I didn't want to tell them in case they decided that I was a freak too," Wonyoung sighed, "I don't want them to disown me." 

"I think you should, Wonyoung," Yujin stroked her non-existent beard, "Maybe it's a special power or something your family has. Like Supergirl!" 

"I'm not an alien, dummy," Wonyoung sat down on the playground's stairs, then patted the space next to her, signalling Yujin to sit. 

Yujin sat down next to her, "I mean you never know, right? I'm sure your parents love you the way you are. I've broken approximately 17 expensive plates, got into more unnecessary fights than both my hands can count and spilled piping hot coffee on my father's boss before, but they still tolerate me!" 

Wonyoung hated how funny Yujin was without trying. She found herself laughing again. 

"Okay... maybe I'll talk to them about it soon. If I don't chicken out," Wonyoung thought for a while, then decided to ask Yujin, "Actually... do you mind being with me when I do?" 

"Me?!" Yujin didn't expect it and it showed on her face.

"If you're uncomfortable with it then it's alright. You don't have to do it," Wonyoung said, although she really wanted Yujin to accompany her. 

"I'll do it." Yujin determinedly said. 

-

And so she did. 

Instead of playing at the playground the next time they met, Yujin followed Wonyoung to her house.

It was a decent-sized house and Wonyoung's parents were very welcoming. 

"Oh, Wonyoung has never brought a friend home before! You are..?" her mother asked Yujin. 

"Ahn Yujin!" she gave Wonyoung's mother a 90 degree bow. 

"Oooh I like this one," Wonyoung's father said after seeing her bow. 

They ate dinner together before Wonyoung decided to tell her parents about it. 

"I actually asked Yujin to eat with us tonight because I wanted to tell you something," Wonyoung started hesitantly and Yujin held her hand. 

"What is it?" her mother asked while her eyes took a quick glance at their hands. 

"I..." Wonyoung opened her mouth then closed it almost immediately, "During PE, I... a ball almost hit me." 

Her father gasped, "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Who did that? Did you go to the infirmary?" 

Yujin had to stifle a laugh. Her father reacted the exact same way her father first did when she got into a fight with Chaewon. 

"It didn't hit me," Wonyoung said, "I don't know why but it just stopped in mid-air before it hit me," she looked down, not wanting to see how her parents reacted. 

"Oh my god," both her parents stared at each other, then her mother said, "Could you excuse us for a while?"

Wonyoung broke down into tears the moment her parents left the room, "That's it, they're going to disown me." 

Yujin held her, "No they won't, I won't let them!" 

"You can't hurt my parents, Yujin, I won't forgive you." 

"I'm not going to!" 

When her parents came back to seeing Wonyoung crying, they hurriedly hugged her, "Oh my dear daughter, why are you crying?" her father soothed her back. 

"Aren't you going to disown me because I'm a freak?" 

"Disown you?! Darling, are you out of your mind?" Wonyoung's mother exclaimed. 

Her father laughed, "Going by that logic, I should've been disowned by my parents a long time ago." 

"Huh?" Wonyoung and Yujin said simultaneously. 

"I'm guessing you're here because you know what she is, Yujin," her father said to Yujin, who had an awkward smile. 

"What I am?" Wonyoung turned to Yujin. 

"Wonyoung, you're going to be shocked but you're not normal. Neither are you a freak, you're a witch," Wonyoung's mother told her. 

"I'm a what?" Wonyoung didn't get it. She was a witch? A broomstick-riding, pointed hat-wearing woman? That witch? 

"You can do magic," Yujin told her, "And... so can I, actually." 

"You knew?" Wonyoung looked slightly betrayed, "Is that why it didn't bother you that I made a ball stop in midair?" 

Yujin nodded slightly, "When we get really emotional or when we feel threatened, we sometimes accidentally use magic. I wasn't sure if that was the case for you, which is why I suggested telling your parents." 

"You know a lot about it, don't you, Yujin," her father said to Yujin, "As expected from an Ahn." 

Yujin scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "That's.. nothing." 

"Wait!" Wonyoung called for everyone's attention, "So you're telling me I can do magic? And I've never known till now?" 

Wonyoung's father sighed, "That's... partly my fault. I distanced myself from the wizarding world after marrying your mother. You didn't seem to show any signs of being a witch by age 8, which is why I thought you couldn't be one." 

"Okay so... you're a witch too? Or, I guess wizard?" 

Wonyoung's father nodded, "Yeah, but I haven't used magic in a long while. We've been living as muggles." 

"Muggle... I've heard that somewhere," Wonyoung wrecked her mind trying to remember, then turned to Yujin, "You said it before!" 

Yujin sheepishly laughed, "Yeah... Muggles are people who can't use magic." 

"I'm a muggle!" Wonyoung's mother told Wonyoung. 

"Okay... Okay! So... I'm a witch. I can do magic," Wonyoung confirmed with herself, "I can stop things in midair. Okay. That's fine." 

"Wonyoung?" Yujin hesitantly touched Wonyoung's shoulder. 

"Okay. I got it. So how do I control magic? Or does it just come up randomly, like when I'm emotional?" 

Wonyoung's father shook his head, "There's a school of magic you can go to. It's the best school, I was from there." 

"Hogwarts," Yujin followed, "School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My friends are there." 

"Then why aren't you?" Wonyoung was getting increasingly confused with this magic world.

"I'm not of age yet. We get our letters when we're eleven." 

"So I'll get in... in two years?" Wonyoung counted with her fingers. 

(Yujin found it adorable but she wasn't going to say anything.) 

"Yeah, and I'll get in next year!" Yujin was excited to join her friends in Hogwarts.

Wonyoung's father nodded, "It's a really good school. If I knew you could do magic I would've taught you some things beforehand," he shook his head at himself. 

"But I guess it's a good thing that you found Yujin," her mother smiles, "At least you have a friend who can use magic now, and you'll have a friend in Hogwarts when you go!" 

Yujin's face brightened, "Yeah, I'll be with you!" 

Wonyoung thought about it and agreed, "Mm. Can you teach me more about the world of magic?" she asked Yujin. 

Yujin's face flushed, "O-of course!" 

-

"And ever since then we had mini magic tutoring sessions when we met," Yujin finished the story. 

Minju let out a long "oh" and Chaewon laughed. 

"How is it you taught her about our world of magic but she's a better flyer than you are?" 

"When I say I hate you, Chaewon, I mean it!" Yujin playfully hit Chaewon, who responded with a raised fist of her own. 

Wonyoung laughed along with them.

She's so glad she met Yujin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be 2kim but annyeongz remains so tragic irl i had to give them something here.
> 
> wrote this with little sleep again so all mistakes are mine. also iz*one wore hogwarts robes in their fansign today and that gave me x12 the motivation to write this. 
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated! 


	3. the girl who brewed

"So you haven't seen him since then?" Minju asks. 

"No, not really..." Chaewon tilts her head, trying to go through her recent memories, "Oh wait!"

"Probably saw him in the common room, right? Man why does he even matter, he's just another annoying douchebag, nothing to talk about," Yujin leans back on one of the pillars, accidentally kicking Chaewon in the process, "Oops, sorry." 

Chaewon rolls her eyes and adjusts her position, "I don't know how I forgot this, but I saw him with Wonyoung a few weeks back." 

Yujin immediately shoots up, "Wonyoung?! What was she doing with him? Was he bullying her? Oh he's gonna get a piece of my fist." 

"Don't worry, warrior Ahn, I already dealt with it," Chaewon replies, "And no, he wasn't, but he was trying to pressure her into teaching one of his juniors to fly or something. Now that I think about it, it doesn't even make sense. Isn't he the self-proclaimed best Slytherin keeper? Shouldn't he teach his junior?" 

"You settled it?" Yujin tilts her head and squints her eyes, "Why?"

Chaewon rolls her eyes, "Oh c'mon. He was being annoying and she needed help. That's all there is to it. Besides, she's on the team, I can't let her be affected by him." 

Yujin doesn't budge, "So you're sure you have no other intentions?" 

Chaewon heaves a sigh, "No, Yujin. She's just a teammate. Why do you care so much though?" she teases.

"N-no reason. She's my close friend, I can't let him do that to her!" 

"Is that so?" Chaewon gives Yujin a look and Yujin looks away with a 'hmph'.

After a long period of silence, Minju finally speaks up. 

"What exactly did you do to him, Chaewon?" 

"Nothing, okay. I didn't jinx him. I just told him to stop bothering her before I cast another spell on him," Chaewon shrugs.

"And he fell for it?" Yujin laughs, "Didn't headmistress specifically say you'd be expelled if you do it again?" 

"Suspended, actually," Chaewon replies, "I mean... if he deserves it, I'd gladly do it again." 

Minju purses her lips and asks, "You're willing to get suspended for Wonyoung?" 

"T-that... Oh c'mon, I'm not interested in Wonyoung like that, I swear on my mother's 100% catch rate," Chaewon mutters under her breath, "Not her, anyway." 

Unfortunately, Yujin heard it. 

"WAIT, Kim Chaewon likes someone?" she says a little too loudly for Chaewon's liking.

"Yah, shut up!" 

"You do?" Minju asks softly. 

"N-no, I don't!" Chaewon defends, but her face gradually turns redder and Yujin just has to point it out. 

"Your face is red! Oh god, who is it! Is she in your house? In the Quidditch team? Is she pretty? What year is she in?" Yujin bombards Chaewon with questions while Minju stays quiet. 

(They don't notice, but Minju's face gets darker with every question) 

"It's not!" Chaewon covers her cheeks, "It's no one, I don't like anyone!" 

"Then why are you so defensive, huh? Tell us Chaewon, te--" 

She's interrupted when Minju abruptly stands up.

"I forgot, I have a makeup class with Professor Flitwick now. I'll catch up with the two of you next week," she says, 70% of her body facing Yujin. 

"Oh, bye!" Yujin waves, seemingly unable to notice the change in Minju's mood. 

Chaewon sighs, "Look at that, you made her annoyed with your whining." 

"That's not it! Yujin is cute," she pokes her cheek and Chaewon pushes her hand away. 

"You're so annoying."  

"I know," Yujin cheekily replies, then snaps her fingers, "Oh wait, I forgot! I had to ask Minju something. See you next week, Chaewon!" 

Chaewon watches as Yujin runs after Minju and sighs. 

Professor Flitwick doesn't even have classes on Thursday afternoons. 

-

"Don't you think that was too obvious?" Yujin's voice startles Minju.

"What're you doing here? Where's Chaewon?" Minju stops in her tracks.

Yujin dramatically sighs, "That's what I mean by too obvious. I told Chaewon I had to ask you something." 

"I'm still not following?" 

Giving another dramatic sigh, Yujin replies, "You like Chaewon, don't you?"

Minju tilts her head, "Yeah, but so do you? And Wonyoung, apparently," she mumbles the last part.

Yujin shakes her finger, "No no. I like Chaewon as in we're friends and I love her as a friend. You," Yujin points at Minju, "like her in that you want to date and kiss her, don't you?"

"Huh?" Minju leans back out of shock, "I.. That's.... that's not how I," she sighs and relents, "Is it that obvious?" 

"To me, an intellectual, yeah. To Chaewon? Probably not. The girl is denser than osmium."

"Osmium?" 

"Yeah it's the most dense muggle meta- wait no that's not the point! The point is how you're going to deal with it," Yujin pulls Minju to stand at the side of hallway. 

"Didn't you hear her? She likes someone else," Minju laments. 

"Uh-uh," Yujin shakes her head, "She likes someone. No one said it couldn't be you." 

Minju rolls her eyes, "It's Chaewon, you know. If it was me that she likes, she would've confessed a long time ago," she pauses, "Besides, we don't even know if she swings that way!"  

Yujin stares at Minju with raised eyebrows, "Please tell me you're kidding. Chaewon reeks of useless gay." 

Minju doesn't know about 'useless', but now that Yujin mentions it, Chaewon might actually be gay.

She gets reminded of Chaewon talking about how cute Wonyoung is and of Chaewon talking about how one of her Quidditch teammates was 'drop dead gorgeous'. 

"Okay.. but that doesn't really solve the 'she doesn't like me' problem. Because she doesn't," Minju sighs. 

"I swear on Wonyoung, Chaewon probably has a thing for you," Yujin says, not noticing her tongue-slip. 

"On Wonyoung, huh," Minju squints her eyes at Yujin. 

"N-nothing! Ignore that!" Yujin waves her hand away, "The point is! You should do something before someone else snatches Chaewon away." 

Minju raises her eyebrows at Yujin, "You're one to talk. When are you going to confess to Wonyoung?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Yujin sticks her fingers in her ears and sticks her tongue out at Minju, who is unfazed. 

"..."

Yujin stops, "Okay yeah, I like her. But I'm not going to do that. Not gonna risk our friendship," Yujin sighs, "Well, worse come to worst, there's always amortentia right?" she jokes, "Anyways, I really should get going. I have class with Professor McGonagall later. Kinda don't wanna get called out in front of the whole class. See you 'round, Minju!" 

As Minju watches Yujin's back getting farther away, she thinks about Yujin's suggestion. 

Amortentia... hmm.

-

Two months later.

"You can't possibly think this is a good idea," Yujin is walking with Minju, who has a small capped vial of something. 

Minju huffs, "Please, you were the one who suggested it." 

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to actually go and brew it without my knowing! I didn't even know you were capable of brewing it!" 

Rolling her eyes, Minju replies, "What, you wanted in?" 

"W-wha, no! I would've stopped you. God, how is it you're a top student but you don't see what a horrible idea this is?" Yujin shakes her head, "Also, won't Chaewon find it out?" 

"I'll just obliviate her or something," Minju mentions offhandedly. 

"And possibly cause her brain damage? Yeah, that's not happening on my watch." 

"Okay fine! If she finds out then I'll tell her I accidentally gave it to her when I was supposed to give it to someone else. That'd work, wouldn't it?" 

Yujin ponders on it. 

"Actually, yeah it cou- WAIT NO, that's not the point! This isn't the right way to do it. You don't even know if Chaewon likes you back!" 

"I think... I know who Chaewon likes, actually..." Minju heaves a sigh. 

"Wait, who? How do I not know this?" 

"I overheard her and Wonyoung the other day..." 

-

Two weeks ago.

"So... this might be a little bit too straightforward..." Wonyoung trailed off. 

"Yeah?" 

Wonyoung and Chaewon were walking back to the castle together after quidditch practice. 

"I like Yujin. Like... I like like her," Wonyoung confesses.

"Yeah. I know." 

"Right, so I was thinking-- Wait, you know?!" 

Chaewon shrugs, "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, y'know." 

"Am I that obvious?" 

"You are aware that Yujin's name comes out of almost every sentence you say to me, right?" 

"What else am I supposed to talk to you about?" Wonyoung defended.

"Quidditch. Schoolwork. Our housemates. Oh, I don't know, the weather?" Chaewon mocked with a grin on her face. 

Wonyoung panicked, "Does Yujin know though?" 

Chaewon tilted her head, "Hmm. Knowing her, she probably thinks she's out of your league. So no, I don't think she does." 

"Oh phew. I don't want her to find ou-- wait, out of MY league?" Wonyoung's eyes widened in shock, "But... no! If anything, I'm outta her league." 

Chaewon dramatically sighed, "Both of you are in each other's league. Just date already, damn it. You're making the singles feel bad." 

"Single?" 

"Yeah, like..." Chaewon gestured to her face with her hand. 

"Wait. So you're not dating?" 

"Dating? Me? Who in the world???" Chaewon was visibly confused. 

"Oh my god. I can't believe I got it all wrong... and Yujin didn't even bother correcting me! I'm taking it back, I hate her!" Wonyoung angrily pouted and stomped her feet.

"Okay, lil baby. Don't need to get so mad," Chaewon tiptoed and patted Wonyoung's head, "But you didn't answer me, who the hell did you think I was dating?" 

"Oh you know, just Kim Min--" Wonyoung got interrupted when a familiar voice sounded.

"Chaewon?" 

'Speak of the devil,' Wonyoung thought, 'Except Minju is an angel. Huh, that doesn't really work.' 

"Oh, hey Minju." Chaewon's smile grew and her steps quickened, walking towards the girl, "Where are you going?" 

Wonyoung wanted to roll her eyes. 

Even if they weren't dating, Chaewon was so obvious. 

-

Yujin stares at Minju with a raised eyebrow. 

"What?" 

"Okay. You say you heard Wonyoung say 'Kim Min', and correct me if I'm wrong, but your name kinda has both 'Kim' and 'Min', right?" Yujin asks. 

"I know, I thought of that too. But you know who else does?" 

Yujin shakes her head immediately, "I literally do not know any other 'Kim Min'. Like... at all. It's you, you idiot!" 

Minju sighs, "Kim Minkyung. She's in Slytherin." 

"Oh wait, yeah, I think I've heard of that name." 

"She's in the Quidditch team too, you know." 

"That doesn't mean anything. Chaewon's 'Kim Min' could still be you!" 

"Chaewon has, on three separate occasions, talked about how cool and pretty this Kim Minkyung is."

"That doesn't mean anything! She calls you pretty too, doesn't she?" 

"Well," Minju's face turns a light shade of pink, "Yeah, she has. But that's because we're friends, it's like... a friend thing." 

"Chaewon calls me the spawn of satan," Yujin deadpans. 

"You kinda are..." 

Yujin tilts her head, thinking about it, before finally nodding, "Fair point. But hey, Chaewon jinxed that guy to protect you!" 

"She also said she'd risk getting suspended to protect Wonyoung from him. It's just how she's like towards her friends," Minju sighs. 

"But-!" 

"Anyways," Minju interrupts, "It's not me. It can't be me. Have you seen that Kim Minkyung? She's tall, pretty and good at Quidditch. Why would Chaewon choose me over her?" 

"Exactly. Tall, pretty, good at Quidditch, aka completely out of Chaewon's league. C'mon, you have a chance!!! And not one that involves using a love potion." 

"I'm doing it, Yujin. One day of Chaewon loving me is enough, then I'll get over her." 

"Okay, but how do you expect no one to be suspicious when you're walking in with that vial?" 

"I'm not an idiot, I'm gonna put it in a drink and say it's what the muggles call 'isotonic', or something," Minju holds up her other hand, which is holding a bottle of pocari sweat. 

"But!"

"No buts," Minju strides away, walking to the Slytherin quidditch room. 

- 

Unfortunately for Minju, the first person she sees in the room is Wonyoung, who tilts her head at the sight of her. 

"Are you looking for Chaewon? She's not in yet!" the girl tells Minju. 

"Ah, it's okay! I just wanted to give her this drink," Minju passes the bottle to Wonyoung, "I heard it was good for exercising or something?" 

"Oh!" Wonyoung exclaims, "It's Pocari! Ah, I miss muggle drinks sometimes..." she trails off, thinking about something. 

She only snaps out of it when someone calls her. 

"Sorry, I have to go first. I'll definitely pass it to her!" Wonyoung gives Minju a thumbs up and an adorable smile. 

'Man, Wonyoung really is a cutie,' Minju thinks as she watches Wonyoung jog away. 

She decides to wait near the entrance of the room so she could get a glimpse of Chaewon in that adorable Quidditch uniform that seemed too big to fit her. 

She only has to wait for a while when Chaewon enters the room. 

"Oh? What's a Hufflepuff doing in Slytherin's quidditch room?" Chaewon teases and walks closer to Minju.

"Shut up," Minju hits Chaewon, "I just wanted you to try this muggle sports drink. Apparently it's great for you." 

"And?" Chaewon looks at Minju expectantly, "Where is it?" 

"I wasn't sure if you'd come before I had to leave so I passed it to Wonyoung. Have fun playing, Chaewon," Minju pats Chaewon on the shoulder before walking away. 

"Huh? You're not even gonna watch me practice?" 

Minju turns and smiles, "Not today, I have to meet Yujin for something." 

"Oh," Chaewon replies. 

Minju doesn't know if it's just her being too hopeful, but Chaewon's voice seemed to have a hint of disappointment in it. 

"Alright, see you later then. I'll enjoy your muggle drink deliciously," Chaewon tells Minju, then picks her broom up and runs to some of the other players. 

- 

After their practice game, Chaewon decides to drink the muggle drink Minju bought her. 

"Hey, Wonyoung," Chaewon calls out to the girl, who turns around and nods, "Minju said she passed you some... drink to give to me?" 

"Oh, yeah!" Wonyoung scurries to somewhere and comes back with the bottle in her hand, "Here! It's a really good drink. My mom used to buy it for me all the time!" 

Chaewon hums and opens the bottle. It's an odd translucent-y colour and Chaewon's first instinct is to smell it. 

"Huh. Of all things to expect, I didn't expect this to smell like roses." 

"Roses?" Wonyoung questions, "I've never actually smelled it before." 

"Yeah, try smelling it," Chaewon hands the bottle to Wonyoung, who smells it. 

"Smells more like asters to me," she passes it back to Chaewon. 

"I wish I knew what that was," Chaewon laughs, then takes a gulp of it, "Hey, this tastes pretty good. Don't know how this works though, I don't seem to have a burst of energy." 

"That's not how it works with muggles, Chaewon," Wonyoung laughs, "Ah, I miss it. I haven't drank it in a while." 

"Do you want a sip?" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, just don't finish it. Yujin might get jealous if you drink another girl's drink, you know," Chaewon teases and Wonyoung rolls her eyes at her senior. 

Wonyoung lets out a satisfied sound after drinking it, "Yep, this still tastes amazing." 

"Hey hey hey, what's that suspicious looking liquid?" 

Chaewon and Wonyoung turn around to see Minkyung and Kyungwon. 

"It's some muggle sports drink," Chaewon says, then offers it to them, "It's pretty good. Wanna try?" 

"Don't mind if I do then," Minkyung takes the bottle and drinks it, "Tastes good but," she takes a whiff of the bottle, "Smells odd. Smells like Kyungwon's stuffed puppy toy that she hugs to sleep every night." 

"HEY!" Kyungwon protests, "I just miss Kongie okay!" 

Minkyung rolls her eyes, then passes the bottle to Kyungwon, who doesn't take it. 

"My stomach doesn't agree with muggle food or drinks very well, so I'm gonna have to pass this time." 

"Unfortunate," Minkyung teases then passes the bottle back to Chaewon, "See y'all next week!" 

Within the next 15 minutes, the quidditch room was empty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i'm alive. a shorter chapter than usual but pls look forward to the mess that's gonna happen soon!
> 
> didn't proofread so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> also decided to stick with minju because it's a habit now orz. if you have VERY strong problems with this just let me know, i'll change it or something. 
> 
> as usual, comments greatly appreciated! 


End file.
